The Glass Capsule
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. But one day, Rachel stumbles upon a version of her favorite story that makes her realize that not every fairy tale is just a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Glass Capsule

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. But one day, Rachel stumbles upon a version of her favorite story that makes her realize that not every fairy tale is just a story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash, but that's kind of expected by now. Uh, magic and completely and totally AU

**Author's Note:** This is the expanded version of number four from my ten song challenge "Music Music Music!".

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sighed as she shut the story book, a tiny smile on her face. She had always loved fairy tales, ever since her fathers had begun to read them to her as a child. Holding the book close, she stood up and walked over to the reference desk, smiling at the librarian sitting behind the desk. "Hello, Wes," she said with a smile. "I'd like to check this out."<p>

Wes smiled and took the book from her. "Aha, this story book, hm?" he asked. "Doesn't it have "The Glass Capsule" in it?"

Rachel nodded as she handed him her library card. "Yes; it's my favorite story. Although this version is much more abridged than the one I know," she said with a tiny pout.

Wes' eyes flashed. "I have just the book for you," he said, standing up. "Wait here; I'll have David go get it for you."

The brunette girl nodded, and waited patiently at the desk for Wes and David to return. As she waited, she carefully poked around Wes' workspace, knowing that the other wouldn't mind. The only thing of interest she found was a framed photo of Wes, David, and two other boys.

She had just reached down to pick up the photo when Wes called out to her. "Rachel, here's the book," he said, handing it to her. His eyes flicked down to the photograph, a frown on his face. "What're you doing?"

Rachel swallowed. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, holding the two books close to her chest. "It's just that... I saw the picture and I wondered who was in it besides you and David."

Wes sighed and picked up the frame. "That's Kurt and Blaine," he said. "Blaine is David's and my best friend and Kurt was his boyfriend."

"Was?" Rachel repeated. "Did they break up or something?"

The Asian male smiled a little and shook his head. "No, they're still together," he said. "Just... read the first story in the book I gave you. You'll understand when you read it."

Rachel frowned. "Alright..." she said softly. "I'll come see you tomorrow, then?"

Wes nodded. "Tomorrow. See you then, Rachel," he said as she waved and walked away.

David materialized from between the shelves and leaned against the desk next to Wes. "You think she'll understand?" he asked softly. "Remind me again why we're trusting Rachel Berry with this."

He turned to look at his companion, raising an eyebrow at him. "Because, I think she'll be the only one who's able to do it," he replied just as softly. "If this doesn't work, we have to find someone else and it already took us so long to find her."

The black male sighed. "So we're putting _their_ fate on a girl we think we'll be able to do it?" David asked, flopping down in Wes' chair. "Wow, we're great friends."

Wes smacked him and sat down in another chair. "Shut up. It's the only hope we have," he said softly. "I just hope she understands it."

"Me too," David said softly, glancing at the photograph again. "Me too."

Later that night, Rachel lounged on her bed, the book Wes had given her open to the first story. On one of the pages was a beautiful illustration of a glass capsule. Decorative iron bands wrapped around the glass, making it difficult to see what was inside the capsule. But, when Rachel looked closer, she saw two figures kneeling on either side of the glass plate in the middle.

"They look... familiar," she murmured, moving closer to examine the picture. But, she couldn't tell who they were or why they looked so familiar. The drawing was just too small. Shaking her head, she turned to the next page, swallowing as she started to read.

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Many children grew up hearing the story of "The Glass Capsule" and of the wizard who created it. It is a beloved story by many children, but none of them believed that the story was true. There was one boy, however, who did._

_His name was Michael and he was a descendant of the wizard who created the glass prison. At first, he didn't believe it because he too thought that it was only a story. But then, he found the journal the wizard kept, detailing everything he had done to create the prison and how he trapped the woman he loved and her chosen lover in the glass._

_With the journal, he found a sealed box and inside the box was the glass capsule. Michael was terrified of the box originally. Part of him told him to destroy it, but another part told him to use it for he too found himself in a very similar position to that his ancestor had been in._

_He was in love with someone who did not love him back._

_Michael was deeply in love with another young male named Blaine. But Blaine did not choose Michael, no matter how much Michael tried to make him do so. Blaine instead chose a young man named Kurt, who loved Blaine as deeply as Blaine loved him._

_Unable to accept this, Michael confronted Blaine like a spurned lover._

**_..._**

_Michael watched Kurt and Blaine from the shadows, his blood boiling. Blaine did not belong with Kurt; he belonged with him! As he watched, Kurt said something that made Blaine laugh and caused him to lean over and kiss Kurt softly._

_When the kiss broke, Michael stormed over to them, causing the pair to jump apart in surprise. Blaine looked surprised and somewhat embarrassed, but Kurt looked at Michael coldly, slowly pulling Blaine back into his side. "Can we help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Michael snarled. "Hands off what's mine," he snapped, causing both Blaine and Kurt to look at him in surprise._

_Kurt was silent for a moment before he laughed. "You think Blaine belongs to you?" he demanded, an edge of ice in his voice. "Blaine isn't a possession; he doesn't belong to anyone."_

_Blaine cleared his throat. "Right here; don't talk about me like I'm not," he grumbled, causing Kurt to lean over and kiss his cheek gently in apology._

_Michael seethed at them, reaching down and grabbing Blaine's wrist. He tugged Blaine away from Kurt with all his strength, sending the curly haired male sprawling. "I said, hands off what's mine," he repeated._

_Blaine pushed himself up, wincing a little as he brushed off his clothing. "Michael, you already asked me out," he said softly. "And I already turned you down. I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. I lo- I like Kurt, not you."_

_Michael saw red. "You love him?" he demanded, reaching out and grabbing Blaine by the collar. "You love... him?"_

_Blaine's eyes widened in surprised and immediately pushed at Michael, forcing him to let go as the curly haired male stumbled backwards. He would have fallen if Kurt hadn't been there to catch him and hold him upright. "I don't see why it's any of your business," Blaine snapped, straightening up and taking a step away from Kurt. "But yes, I love him."_

_Michael stared at them for a moment. his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You think I'll let this happen?" he hissed. "You belong to me, Blaine."_

_Kurt scowled deeply and reached out to pull Blaine closer to him. "You heard him, Michael," he said calmly. "He doesn't want you. He wants me; he chose me."_

_Blaine frowned before shaking his head and turning to Kurt. "Let's just leave, Kurt," he said softly, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. "There's no point in arguing. I made my choise." He looked straight at Michael as he spoke, gently tugging Kurt's hand._

_Kurt nodded a little and twined his fingers with Blaine. "Alright," he said. "We can stop by the Lima Bean to get some coffee." He smiled at Blaine before leading his boyfriend away without a backwards glance at Michael._

_Michael stood there shell shocked as Blaine walked away hand in hand with another man. His face suddenly twisted into a dark scowl. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with this, Blaine Anderson, you've got another thing coming," he snarled before he turned on his heel and disappeared._

**_..._**

_Michael found his ancestor's journal and read everything he could about the capsule, eager to discover exactly how it worked. He wanted Blaine and would do anything to make Blaine his, even if it meant trapping the other in a glass prison for the rest of his life. He would not let some fashion-obsessed diva take what he had worked so hard to win._

_Part of him felt guilty for doing this, but it was squashed by the louder voice that was screaming for revenge. And so, ignoring the smaller part of him, he decided to go through with his plan. He had to have Blaine as his own._

_The next time he saw them together, he would do it._

**_..._**

_Michael watched Kurt and Blaine from behind a newspaper as they sat by the lake shore. Kurt was leaning against Blaine, snuggling close to him as Blaine wrapped an arm tightly around Kurt's waist. They looked so peaceful and happy. It made Michael crumple the newspaper tightly in his fists. That was supposed to be him; he was supposed to hold Blaine like that._

_Throwing the newspaper away, he walked over to the couple, taking the capsule out of his pocket. He held it parallel to the ground as he walked, his eyes nearly glowing. Soon, Blaine would be his._

_As soon as he was close enough, he tossed the capsule towards the couple, watching carefully. When it touched them, Blaine turned to look down at it, tipping his head to the side. "Kurt, look at this," he said, picking it up._

_Kurt frowned. "What is it?" he asked, reaching out and touching one side of it._

_Michael grinned maniacally when he saw they were both touching it. "Now!" he whispered and the glass began to glow brightly. Before either Kurt or Blaine reacted, the capsule suddenly broke apart and grew as large as they were._

"_Kurt! Move!" Blaine shouted, trying to push Kurt away, but it was too late. The glass plate slammed down between them and the two sides of the capsule pressed close, completing the shape. It began to shrink, but not before Blaine turned to see Michael standing there with a dark smile on his face. Blaine's face twisted into a look of pure anger, but there was nothing he could do. He was trapped._

_Once it shrunk down to it's original size, Michael scooped it up and pocketed it, his work complete. Whistling, he walked away from the sight, one of his hands pressing against the cool glass cage in his pocket. Soon, very soon, Blaine would be his._

****.-.-.-.-.****

Rachel stared down at the book in horror. The story wasn't finished. "What?" she demanded, searching for any signs of vandalism, but there was nothing. It was as if the author had just got tired of writing after Kurt and Blaine had been swallowed by the capsule. She scowled and shut the book tightly, placing it on her bedside table.

Tomorrow, she would go talk to Wes and figure out exactly why the book wasn't finished.

"It can't end there," she whispered, turning out her light and pulling her covers up to her chin. "It just can't. "The Glass Capsule" always ends with the lovers being freed. It doesn't end with them being captured like that!" Huffing, she burrowed into her pillows, hoping that tomorrow would come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Glass Capsule

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. But one day, Rachel stumbles upon a version of her favorite story that makes her realize that not every fairy tale is just a story.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash, but that's kind of expected by now. Uh, magic and completely and totally AU

**Author's Note:** This is the expanded version of number four from my ten song challenge "Music Music Music!".

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel stormed into the library after school, glowering when she saw Wes sitting at the desk. She walked over to him and slammed the book down in front of him, causing him to look up at her. "Rachel..." he started to say, but she cut him off.<p>

"Wesley, this is not a finished book," she said, poking the center of the cover. "Do you know why this is an unfinished book?" When he opened his mouth to speak, she spoke over him again. "Because "The Glass Capsule" never, and I mean ever, ends with the lovers being stuck in the capsule. So, Wesley, I am going to ask you why you gave me this book when you knew that it was unfinished."

Wes was silent for a moment, staring down at the book. "Because it's not finished," he replied softly, opening the book and staring at the illustration of the capsule. He reached out and gently touched the colred page, staring hard at one of the figures. "It's not finished because the story hasn't been resolved."

Rachel frowned deeply. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said softly, tipping her head to the side. "What do you mean the story hasn't been resolved?"

Wes sighed and spun around in his rolling chair. "David, you'd better come here," he called, causing David to poke his head out from between the shelves and join them. "Help me explain the book."

David hummed softly and sat down next to Wes, safely behind the librarian's desk. "This story is about "The Glass Capsule"," he said, holding up a hand to stop Rachel from speaking over him. "The other stories in that book have been resolved, with the lovers freeing themselves from the capsule and living happily ever after. They have all been resolved becausein real life they freed themselves from the capsule. Kurt and Blaine haven't."

Rachel frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. crossing her arms and leaning against the desk. "They're just a collection of stories, aren't they?"

Wes shook his head. "No, they're not," he said. "The stories in this book have actually happened. Each couple told in this book have been trapped in one of those prisons. Their stories were written down in this book, so people can realize that it's not just a story, like you believe."

David nodded. "That's why we need you," he replied, tapping the cover of the book gently. "We need you to find where Michael is hiding the capsule and break it so they can be free."

The brunette girl scoffed. "Who exactly?" she aked. "I'm not buying this. This is just an elaborate ruse you two cooked up to trick me. Where are they really? Those two boys - Kurt and Blaine."

Wes and David exchanged looks and sighed. "I told you so," David replied. "We're trusting their lifes in the hands of someone who doesn't even believe us."

Irritated, the Asian boy turned back to Rachel. "You read the story right?" he asked, causing Rachel's brow to furrow. "You read the first story and that's why you got so irritated at me, right? Because the story wasn't finished?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah..." she said carefully.

Wes stared straight into her brown eyes. "If you don't help us, their story will _never_ be finished. Kurt and Blaine will be trapped inside that damned prison, inches away from each other but never able to touch because some twisted psychopath got jealous that Blaine chose Kurt over him. Is that really what you want?" he asked.

"They need help, Rachel," David said softly.

Rachel tapped her fingers against the desk. "Why can't you save them, if you believe in this story?" she asked.

"Michael already knows what we look like," Wes replied, standing up. "If he sees us with twenty feet of him, then he'll move it and we'll never find them. You're Blaine and Kurt's only chance."

"Why do you care so much?" Rachel asked, turning the book around so we should look at the picture of the capsule.

"Blaine is our best friend," David replied, picking up a photo and showing it to her. "This is us when we graduated Dalton Academy."

Rachel took the picture and looked down at it. Wes and David stood on either side of a shorter male with dark curly hair that was poking out from underneath his standard black graduation cap. "You all look so happy, especially Blaine," she said, handing the photo back to them.

Wes smiled a little. "That's because Kurt's the one who took this picture," he said. "They met in junior year and they were head-over-heels in love with each other within moments. It took them a while, but eventually they pulled their heads out of their butts and figured it out. They've been together for... how long, David?"

David hummed a little. "Three years," he replied.

Rachel stared at them with wide eyes. "This... isn't a hoax, is it?" she whispered, feeling her knees shake. "This is real."

David and Wes noded and Rachel felt her knees give out. A chair was pushed underneath her before she fell back against the floor and she sagged against it. "Thanks," she breathed out before looking up at them. "What do I have to do?"

Wes shot a triumphant grin at David before turning to Rachel. "You have to find out where Michael is keeping it and break it in two, just like in the story," he said as David disappeared.

Rachel nodded. "Do you have any idea on where Michael is?" she asked as David reappeared with a bottle of water. He offered it to her, but she just shook her head.

Wes sighed softly and shook his head a little. "We have no idea," he answered honestly. "We don't know much about him, honestly. Blaine only mentioned him once or twice, and he never went into detail about what he was like."

David blinked and sat up. "Hold on, didn't he mention that Michael would always pop up around that one bookstore that Blaine used to always check out for new books?" he asked, tapping his finger against his chek. "What was the name of it again?"

Wes shrugged. "Something about Potter, maybe? I don't remember," he grumbled. "We know where it is, so we can take you there, but you've gotta go in on your own. Can you handle that?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "I should be able to," she admitted. "I think I know what place you're talking about. A friend of mine... works there..." she trailed off, her eyes widening a little.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette frowned. "I think I might know who he is," she said softly. "There's a guy I know who works at the Potter Place. His name's Michael Armstrong. He always did freak me out... kept staring at this guy who was always there." She stopped talking and looking down at the photo on Wes' desk. "It was Blaine."

David smiled a little. "So that's the guy," he murmured. "Now all you need to do is find it and break it in two. It shouldn't be that hard."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Riiiiiight, not that hard," she said, shaking her head. "We have no idea where this guy lives or if he even keeps it with him at all times!"

Wes hummed a little. "We'll just have to do check him out before we know where he's keeping the capsule. Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

She looked at the photo of Kurt and Blaine, staring at the two smiling boys who were wrapped in each other's arms. "Yeah," she said, looking away from the photo. "I'm ready."

**.-.-.-.-.**

Blaine pounded against the glass separating him from Kurt. He had lost track of how long they had been locked inside the capsule, but he knew that it was too long. He pressed his forehead against the barrier, slamming his fist against it again. "Kurt!" he shouted, knowing that it was pointless.

Kurt pressed closer to the glass, his hand resting over where Blaine's was. He mouthed something to Blaine and even though Blaine couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, but he knew that it was probably "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, staring straight into Kurt's bright eyes. "I love you and that will never change, no matter how long we're locked in this godforsaken place."

Kurt smiled, as if he could hear what Blaine was saying. He pressed both his palms onto the glass, over Blaine's and closed his eyes. The curly haired male just stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight and trying desperately to remember everything he could about Kurt. His scent, his feel, his voice...

This torture was slowly wearing him down.

"I'm never going to stop loving him, Michael," Blaine said, as if Michael could hear him. "I will never stop, no matter how long we're here."

The capsule shook and Blaine pounded on the glass again as a bright light began to shine behind him. He looked back, his eyes widening as he felt his body lifting up. Kurt opened his eyes and stared with an open mouth, beginning to pound on the glass as Blaine's hands lost contact with the glass.

"No!" Blaine shouted before he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Kurt alone.


End file.
